fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anastasia Kaen
Anastasia Kaen (née Zor'el), commonly referred to as "Ana" by friends, was a prized member of the 0th Special Operations Unit of the Magic Council, a specialized unit tasked with classified missions and covert assignments under the direct command of the Council Chairman. The squad is often times referred to as the Zero Unit (ぜろ うにと, Reibutai) among the Rune Knights. She was the mother of the famed Lana Kaen and the wife of Filipe Kaen, Lana's father. Around 17 years ago, Anastasia fell to a horrible disease that would end her life within three months of infection. As she was Lana's role model and beloved mother, the death hit her young daughter hard. Filipe once commented that Lana's serious disposition could partly be a result of her mother's passing. Since then, Lana has rarely ever spoken of her mother. Anastasia was an exceptionally skilled mage, especiallly in the use of Guns Magic and Ice-Make, unlike her husband, who was more adept in the ways of business and trade. During her active years, she was known as the Red Hawk (れど はく, Akaitaka) and held considerable recognition among the council's forces as a respectable and focused woman. Anastasia and her daughter hold many similarities in terms of magic, personality, and even employment. About 2-3 years after Lana's birth, she resigned from her position in the council's elite squad to raise her child properly with her husband. Appearance Personality Anastasia was, by the admission of many, like a breath of fresh air wherever she went. While serious and focused on the job, she was also kind, funny, and motherly in her own unique way. She was affectionately referred to by the nickname "Ana" by friends and comrades, whether close or not. Anastasia was lauded and loved by a number of Council's forces and higher ups, she even had the respect of a young Charles Xava. While Anastasia and her daughter hold a number of similarities in terms of personality, Anastasia was a bit more relaxed and at times, easily excitable. She enjoyed thrilling missions that allowed her to traverse dangerous environments and see things few could say they ever had a chance to. However, it must be noted Anastasia had a particular disdain for anyone that looked down on others for unfounded reasons such as social class among other things. Which is something that caused her to verbally clash with Charles Xava, as he was an elitist in every sense of the word. Like Lana, she can be a "no nonsense" sort of person. Anastasia was known to have little sympathy with people who could only hide behind excuses instead trying to turn things around and do something for themselves by their own power. This lead to her many "lectures" to fellow Rune Knights. To those who did not know her, it would appear as if she were on her high horse, yet, this wasn't the case, To those who did know her, they understood she had no apprehensions to dish out "tough love" when needed and did not know how to pull punches when being blunt, something her daughter inherited from her. Anastasia held a great love for her comrades, especially those within the Oth Special Operations Unit, the most elite squad within the Rune Knights. However, she did not limit herself in such things. Despite her standing and position in a covert squad like the Zero Unit, Anastasia had many friends among the Council's forces and was a very public person in that she knew many people and their situations. Many young Rune Knights, usually of the female persuasion, looked up to her and sought advice from her. Lana refers to her late mother as a "magnificent person" and idolized Anastasia as a small child. History Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia *Her appearance is based off Mara Jade Skywalker from the Star Wars: Expanded Universe. **The image used in her personality section is Mary Jane from Spiderman. *Anastasia and Lana hold a number of similarities as mother and daughter. In terms of persona, both are straightforward and focused, moreover, both women held the respect of their comrades and didn't let anyone belittle them. In terms of magic, both have masterful skill with Ice-Make magic, able to use both dynamic and static styles. Next, both at some point worked for the council. What's more is that Anastasia's first unit was the same one Lana entered into and would later lead, the 8th Custody Enforcement Unit. While she has red hair and green eyes, both Anastasia and her daughter have been known to be gorgeous and lovely woman in terms of appearance. Lastly, they are both the same adult height, standing at 5 foot 7 inches. Though major differences would lie in the fact that Anastasia was not prude or as serious, also, her taste in men was a bit different as she fell for a man she was far more powerful than while Lana's preferences are towards a man far more powerful than her. Category:Deceased Category:Zicoihno Category:Magic Council Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Gun User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Rune Knights Category:Married Characters